Batman Vol 1 609
' Hush (Part II of XII) - The Friend ' :"Bruce. If you wanted to get together after all this time -- you didn't have to try to kill yourself to do it." ::--'Thomas Elliot' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 609 Month: January Year: 2003 Credits Editor in Chief: Dan DiDio Head Writer: Jeph Loeb Cover Artists: Jim Lee and Scott Williams Pencilers: Jim Lee Inkers: Scott Williams Colourists: Alex Sinclair Editors: Morgan Dontanville and Bob Schreck Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) * Hush * Jimmy Olsen (cameo) * Killer Croc * Lois Lane (cameo) * Martha Wayne (in flashback) * Oracle (behind the scenes) * Poison Ivy * Thomas Elliot * Thomas Wayne (in flashback) * McQuaid Locations: * Gotham City :*Arkham Asylum :*Batcave :*Gotham City General Hospital :*Gotham Tower Apartments :*Park Row :*Wayne Manor Items: * Batmobile * Gotham Gazette newspaper * Huntress' battle staff * Huntress' motorcycle * Utility Belt First Appearances: McQuaid (a security guard at Arkham Asylum); Thomas Elliot (a neurologist from Philadelphia, and Bruce's childhood friend) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Huntress screeches to a halt with her motorcycle in the middle of Park Row. Deploying her battle staff, she launches into the thugs surrounding Batman’s body. While beating her opponents back, she maintains radio communication with Oracle, who in turn uses remote control to bring the Batmobile to their location. Huntress loads Batman’s unconscious body into the empty vehicle, whereupon it returns to the Batcave. Elsewhere, Poison Ivy takes the money-filled attaché case that she received from Catwoman and gives it to a shadowy figure at an undisclosed location. At the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworth labors around the clock to save Bruce's life, but there is little even his impressive skills can accomplish. Bruce is suffering from a severe skull fracture. Though barely conscious, Bruce manages to tap out the name "Thomas Elliot" in Morse code. Thomas Elliot is a brilliant neurosurgeon and a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Alfred takes Bruce to Gotham City Hospital and Dr. Elliot manages to save his life. During the operation, Bruce dreams of his childhood. He recalls playing games of strategy with young Tommy Elliot, and remarking at Tommy’s keen analytical mind. Alfred has Nightwing wreck one of Bruce’s sports cars, and stages the story that Bruce injured himself while racing throughout the neighborhood of Bristol. The operation proves successful, and Bruce is released. Later, Bruce dons the guise of Batman and visits Killer Croc at Arkham Asylum. He wants to know what Croc wanted the ten million dollars for, but Croc refuses to cooperate. More mutated than ever, Croc flies into a rage and smashes through the glass panels of his cell. Notes * This issue is reprinted in Batman: Hush, Volume 1. * Oracle is referred to only as "O" in this issue. * Reference is made to Nightwing (Dick Grayson) in this issue. * Despite the cover illustration, Batman does not actually encounter Poison Ivy in this issue. Trivia * This issue takes place on Thursday and Friday, November 28th-29th, 2002. It is one of the few instances where a comic story actually locks itself into a specific date. * There are two familiar looking reporters in attendance at Gotham City Medical Center the day that Bruce Wayne is released. One of them is obviously Jimmy Olsen, and the woman standing next to him is likely Lois Lane. Lois also makes a behind-the-scenes appearance as her byline is featured on a Daily Planet article. * This issue includes an eight-page preview of the "Hero" comic strip. Recommended Readings Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman appearances list * Batman quotes page * Huntress image gallery * Huntress appearances list * Hush (Storyline) * Hush appearances list * Killer Croc appearances list * Poison Ivy image gallery * Poison Ivy appearances list External Links * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman: Hush article at Wikipedia * Hush article at Wikipedia References Batman 609 Batman 609 Batman 609